Unsteady
by Bama Bethyl
Summary: After an unconscious Beth awakes in Grady after being shot and saved by Dr Edwards, she remembers being left in a car by Rick and company. After leaving Grady, she embarks on her journey to survive alone in the Apocalypse. Will she ever see her archer again? Or will her endeavors be a lot more difficult than she could imagine?
1. Maybe I'm not strong anymore

Maybe Im not strong anymore

The scorching southern sun beat down upon the little aluminum shed she had taken shelter in the day before. A thunderstorm of epic proportions forced her to flee quickly through the thick Georgia pines, even though her head was aching to the point she was almost too dizzy to even walk, much less run. But she had no choice in the matter. They were always running. Always. It was a way of life since the dead arose with one shared need for human flesh. So you ran, or you became walker bate. She was well aware of this at this point, but it still didnt make it suck any less.

She was beyond exhausted, still had chills from sleeping in sopping wet clothes thanks to her marathon in the rain last night, and she was lonely. She missed him so badly, and the others as well.. But him... She could feel the sting deep into her soul, as if it had someway seeped its way into her DNA. She sat every single night since they left her in that car outside of Grady, pondering why they left her...why HE left her. Hadn't her chest rose with even a small breath so they would know she wasn't dead? But she knew also it wasn't very likely they, or anyone else for that matter, could survive a gunshot wound to the head. But somehow, she had done that very thing. Before, when they lived at her daddy's farm, she wouldn't of had the strength to survive it, but Daryl had changed her. She was strong, she was a survivor, and that never would have been possible had Daryl not lit a fire deep in her soul. And now he was gone. Gone away from her and she had no clue where to look, so for days she organized a plan to try for DC. She wasnt completely sure why that place seem to burn her gut feeling, but if she knew one thing, it was simply to always go with your gut.

She slowly exited the shed, expecting to see a straggle walker or two. The rain had subsided and the humidity was already making her dirty hair frizzy as hell. But instead of walkers, she only heard dead silence. Usually a welcoming sound in the apocalypse, but it made her feel uneasy. To the point she decided to hang out in the shed just a bit longer. But before she could reach the door, the world went black again. The last thing she saw was a blur of colors and she could taste the metallic bite of blood. "Maybe I'm not strong anymore," was the last thought to cross her mind before all was blank and darkness engulfed her world, yet again.


	2. Comply or Die

Comply or Die

"She's awakening. Check her restraints. She looks weak, it shouldn't take much to secure her scrawny little ass in place" Beth could barely hear the scrambled voices through the deafening ring that resonated through her pounding head. Attempting to open her eyes, her world was again blurred- just as it had when she awoke in Grady after that bitch shot her. But this time was different... She wasnt in a hospital bed, and the first face that came into view as the blurry vision subsided wasnt that of Dr. Edwards, but instead a tall, grungy looking woman with two-toned hair and an evil smirk. "Where-who.. What the hell is going-" "Shut it, weakling. I haven't the time for nonsense. Now, where is your stash?" The woman's annoying half smile was deeply disconcerning. Beth felt bile creeping up her esophagus in response to the anxiety and fear that engulfed her. "What? Stash? I-I don't have anythin'. I swear to you, Miss ?" Beth responded as the long-necked woman shot an angry look towards one of her people "Jadis. I'm Jadis and I don't have time for introductions. That shed you holed up in last night had 2 crates of food and blankets. Don't act stupid, just hand them over and you can leave. We take. We don't bother" that smirk again followed her odd dialogue. Beth furrowed her brows in confusion as she noticed Jadis growing more and more impatient. "Ma'am I swear, I ran into the shed for shelter from the storm last night and when I awoke there was nothing but emptiness in that place. I swear to you!" Her head was pounding especially hard at that point as she noticed the others drawing thier guns to aim her direction. "Damn not this again..." Beth thought to herself as she slowly ran her finger over the small entry wound Dawn caused. "Girl I will give u 10 seconds to obey. We have had a long journey from up North and have been surveying this area for months. Watching, waiting. We take, we don't bother. Give them up now, or you will regret your, shall I say, nonactions," she scowled as a low volume of laughs carried around Jadis' people. "Youdon't bother? You just knocked me out! You could have gone about it in a much better way, lady! And as I said already, the place was completely empty when I ran inside last night. If there had been, I wouldn't be cold and hungry right now!" Beth was growing more and more angry by the second. "As you wish, weakling.. Take her now!" Jadis shouted to a bald man with only 1 tooth left in his mouth. Beth wasnt scared now, she was pissed. "Do what u want lady. But I am strong. I am!" Beth emphatically shouted as Jadis grinned and turned to walk away. 2 men and a very stocky woman grabbed Beth to drag her to God knows where. She kicked and screamed, even got a bite in here and there. But she couldn't overpower them, no matter how hard she fought. All she could think about was how much she wished Daryl was there. The pangs in her chest were almost too much as she tried to think of what he would do in this situation. Her mind and body struggled to push the fear she used to have out so she could remember how strong she really had become. But there would always be small traces of the old Beth that rose to the surface, making it more difficult to just be strong.

After pretty much defeating herself instead of making any progress to escape thier clutches, she gave up. They were dragging her back into the forest of pines that she escaped from during the storm the previous night. "Can't go back," she weakly whispered, as a single tear fell from her eye. One of the men heard her, and it made him angry. He came to a complete stop and stood in front of her with a cowl that would scare a ghost. Quickly and painfully he slapped her hard against her face, causing her to release a gasp. Beth stood there, looking so broken, feeling utter hopelessness. They then continued to drag her to what she guessed to be her ultimate demise. She closed her eyes and replayed the memories with daryl, that "oh" she would never be able to fulfill, her sister...her daddy... She even laughed a bit just from the irony of it all. She had survived under impossible odds, made it out, just to die anyways.

Not too long after they began dragging her from the shed, they reached what appeared to be a enclosed area built by, well, anything and everything. Sticks, logs, garbage, etc. "Meet Winslow. He is hungry. This is your last chance to comply, or, die," the whole group laughed in amusement as Beth couldn't believe what she saw... A walker covered in spiked armor... She shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes on her sleeve, and thought, "could I be seeing things?" She couldn't even form a single word she was so shocked. "Throw her to him. Now! What a stupid girl," Jadis ordered and turned to walk back towards the shed. The men tied her restraints tighter to ensure she couldn't fight the beastly abomination. Beth started to cry but didn't put up a fight anymore. Was this really it for her? She again closed her eyes so she could picture him, so she could escape the reality of being torn apart- the very reason she had attempted suicide at the farm. Just as the armour-clad walker reached within a armslength of her, she heard a loud thud which made her eyes open quickly. What she saw was beyond her brains comprehension- the monster was on the ground, in half at the waist.


	3. 9 Lives

Beth couldn't stop staring. This crazy creature had been halved in two, and suddenly she realized Jadis' group had fled quickly after detonating several smoke bombs surrounding them. Beth didn't know if she should be relieved or even more frightened of who or what so quickly put Winslow down and scared off the odd group that had taken her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around, attempting to get a visual of who or what was close. Clearing her throat she quietly asked, "Hello? Who's there?" Her little voice cracked in fear of from where the answer was to come. She then heard the crunching of leaves as someone or something approached her, still veiled by a thick, white fog. "Are you bit?" A manly voice with a strong southern accent made her jump a little in surprise. She couldn't form a word, and as she tried the man stepped into view. He was carrying a large backpack and a long, wooden stick- a nice polished one at that. No gun, no pointed weapon besides the small hunting knife strapped to his hip belt. "Oh, um, I'm Beth.. Um, are you going to hurt me now?" She was visibly shaking and he took quick notice as he sat his bag down and unarmed himself from his odd choice of weapons. "No my dear. I saw you in need and I helped. My name is Morgan. Are you alone?" He extended his hand and gently shook hers. Beth let out tears of relief and a deep exhale of breath. She smiled at the generous man who had saved her life. She wondered just how many miracles she had left after all she had endured. "Thank you,Morgan, so much. I have no one else. I mean, I have a group but i lost them a while ago. Before last night I was at Grady hospital, recovering from a gunshot to the head. A doctor there saved me and let me go. That's my only injury, no bites," she noticed him looking up at the sky with a relieved look. "All life is precious, and we have a lot in common. We are both miracles, cats with 9 lives, in a sense." She was immediately comforted by his words and genuine care. "Come on, you look like you need food and rest. Its just me, and I have a mission to complete, so if it pleases you my dear you are welcome to accompany me." He extended his hand to help her over the barricade made of logs at the entrance to Winslows lair. "I'm in! Thank you so much again, Morgan. Our combined "cat lives" should compliment each other well." They both smiled as he led her away from that horrid den of death. She immediately felt a warm comfort and thought to herself how she had been given yet another chance to find her winged archer, and at that point, the fire he had lit deep inside her soul began to grow from a flicker to a flame.


	4. Don't you think that's beautiful?

Don't you think that's beautiful?

Meanwhile in Alexandria, Daryl struggled finding sleep yet again. He rubbed his eyes and decided sleep was a lost cause. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually had a full nights rest. Even now, after defeating Negan in a war that cost so many lives and so much heartache, he still couldn't fall into a deep sleep.

It had been peaceful in Alexandria, as well as the Hilltop and Kingdom, for almost 6 months now. It wasn't that he didn't like being able to live a somewhat normal life, but it had kept his emotions in check and his hands busy to aid in not constantly thinking about her. She should be here, she deserves to feel peace and have all the nice perks of being in the safe zone. What hurt most is having to abandon her body after leaving Grady when an enormous herd overwhelmed the group. He fought the entire team tooth and nail to go back for her, to give her the proper funeral she truly deserved. It was because of her that he could finally see the beauty in things. Growing up in an abusive home,around every type of drug you could get your hands on, everything was ugly. She proved him wrong on so many occasions when they were alone after the fall of the prison. He hated the feeling of not getting closure, but even worse, the horrific reality that she could had been supper to that horde of walkers. It made him sick to his stomach. He felt guilt for not going back alone. He had nowhere to visit her grave, nowhere to go sit and talk to her, hoping there was a heaven and she could hear his stories from a beautiful afterlife that could be perfect. Even though in his mind, nothing was good enough for his songbird. She deserved more than anyone, yet she died not knowing how much he loved her, wanted her.

"Daryl? That u?" Carols voice snapped him out of his sad daze as he drew in a large hit from the cigarette he held with shaky hands. He quickly wiped his eyes to hide the tears, but she saw them anyways. "Hey you what's wrong?" She sat next to him on the wooden front steps of the large house he shared with Noah. "Nuthn' m'fine" he mumbled, wanting to just be alone. "You can't fool me, pookie. What's up? I can't sleep anyways, was headed to get the ingredients for muffins. Arent you supposed to be happy like the rest of us? Been 6 months now, we're actually living in somewhat normalcy," she nudged her shoulder into his and smiled. "Told you 'm fine," he flicked the used up cigarette into the small bin of sand that had collected quite a few of them already. "Alright grumpy ass... Here if u need to talk. I guess I better get what I need and get back to Ezekial before he realizes I'm not next to him asleep. Try to snooze at least a little, you have bags under your eyes," she winked as he grumbled under his breath.

After sitting in the same spot for hours, he came to a conclusion of just what he needed to do.. He was gonna go back to Grady and try to gain closure. He knew Rick or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't approve. They all felt safer with him there, but he couldn't handle nights like this anymore. It was a long journey, but without knowing and seeing her body, his life was empty and constantly reminding him he should have fought harder to go back when they first left her. Had Sasha not knocked him out cold in order to leave her and escape the horde, she would be buried where he could visit and he could of had closure. So quietly, he packed a bag, left a note with some misdirection to keep anyone from coming to get him, and slipped through a small, hidden exit so no one could see him leave. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon." He couldn't get her sweet voice telling him this back at the moonshine shack out of his head. "Girl, that's the understatement of the year," he said aloud, crossing through the thick, dark forest surrounding the community. Even if he didn't make it back, he could die somewhat satisfied knowing he at least tried. Gripping Beth's knife tight, he embarked on his mission- to find, and finally honor his songbird as she deserved.


	5. Silver Wings

Silver wings

"So, Morgan, what's your story? If you don't mind me askn'?" Beth questioned him as they sat around a small fire cooking a can of old black eyed peas. She noticed how genuine and friendly his smile was and felt safe with him. "I don't mind. Not one bit. Before all this I was a entrepreneur. I painted, sculpted, even wrote a few novellas. Had me a nice little store right outside of Atlanta. Didn't pay very good but the arts were my passion. My wife, she, well she was the breadwinner I suppose. But I didnt mind much. She was a doctor. So beautiful," he tried hard to not stumble on his words, as they still burned his broken heart. Beth noticed a few tears fall, and felt so much empathy for him. "Had a son too. Dwayne. Special kid he was." She watched him hang his head as he relived what this damn apocalypse took from him. "Morgan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up painful memories." Beth felt bad for asking him his story, but he quickly told her it was fine, that he would be ok one day. "Its important to remember our past. Gives us a internal moral compass to keep on the right path so we don't veer off the wrong one that coukd lead to a repeat. Memories, those are important to keep us going, gives us strength and helps us to not forget that things can be good again. Its nice to reminisce to keep our loved one's memory alive. Life is precious, Beth. I used to believe we shouldn't kill humans, but the one thing this whole deal has taught me is it will bring out a person's true self. And your people, your family, thats what is essential to survivin' this thang," He stirred the peas and divided them in two small makeshift bowls. Beth had listened intently, totally consumed by his wisdom and outlook on life. She sweetly smiled, handing him a bottled water and hoping to hear more stories. "That's a beautiful outlook, Morgan. So many people have either given up or let this thing turn them into an evil entity, sometimes even worse than the resurrected corpses that own our world now. I'm glad you saved me, even more blessed to meet you. I lost my entire family as well. Even the family I became part of when the world crashed and burned." He nodded in agreement and they both pretty much devoured the peas as if they were the last speck of food left on the planet. "Can you teach me how to use the staff you have to defend myself? I need all the practice I can get," they both laughed, but Morgan agreed it wasnt a bad idea.

After dinner, Morgan searched for the right stick to whittle down for the blonde he rescued. Thier friendship clicked, as he could see the sadness of loss in her eyes. They shared a sense of comradery and it was nice to finally have some company.

Over the next few weeks, the twosome travelled North and was pretty lucky to avoid any large hordes or evil humans. He became like a father to her, showing her his art of fighting, and other survival skills. She became quite good, and kept that hope that maybe one day she could show Daryl how tough she was becoming. Hell, she would settle for one more look at him, one more hug, even an argument with the stubborn man. She missed all of him. The good, the bad, the hurt...

They reached an old gas station near the road and decided it was time for a break. "Come on. Let's secure it best we can. Remember keep your focus, I'm not far if you need me," Morgan patted her shoulder and took the back of the store while she worked to clear the front. It was fairly quiet inside, and she noticed a few canned goods, as well as shampoo, soap, batteries, and a few blankets. But something in the glass case next to the cash register caught her eye and made her lose focus. It was a necklace with a pair of silver angel wings. Her heart felt like it dropped to her toes and the tears were already falling from her eyes. She reached carefully through the broken class to retrieve it. She held it in her hand and ran her finger over the detailed wings. Could this be a good sign? Or does God really have a twisted sense of humor? Either way, she put the necklace on and then put the wings to her lips while whispering, "where are you my brave archer?" She turned around to finish clearing the area but hadn't heard a walker dragging its rotted self strait for her. She let out a shrill as it lunged towards her. Her reflexes didn't act fast enough and before she knew it her back hit the glass case and she fell right through, bringing the walker down on top of her. All that was separating her from becoming dinner were her arms holding it away. This walker was a fresh one and extremely strong at that. She knew she couldn't do this much longer. "I really hope I do have nine lives..." She struggled finally flipping positions to attempt escape. Thankfully, she was able to grab a small knife that had also been in the case, and drove it into the rotter's temple. Morgan came running in right after, sighing a big breath of relief, until he saw Beth's back covered in blood and glass pieces. She barely looked at him before passing out cold. Again, darkness consumed her.


	6. Testing? OneTwo

Testing? One, two...

Daryl had been on the road for days... Too many to count when he reached that beautiful sign that displayed a large peach, letting him know he had made it. Still miles and miles to go, but at least in his mind, he felt a bit relieved to be so much closer. It hadn't been an easy trip from Alexandria at all...more like a fucking nightmare. But finding her was worth it. He had to know, had to have closure and her... She deserved to be buried back in Alexandria, back with him and her family. He felt immense pains in his chest and stomach replaying that damned day over and over in his head. He had failed her, failed the only person who he cared for, the weird feeling in the depths of his soul he had never felt before almost taking over his entire body. He had never been in love, never even a crush before her, regardless of the whores his brother Merle would throw into his room most nights. Truth was, he had never laid with a woman. He politely snuck the women out of his window so his brother wouldn't ridicule him in front of everyone. He was as pure as Beth in that sense, which would make normal people less nervous, since they are on the same level playing field , yet he felt petrified. But it wouldn't happen now, and honestly he didnt know if he could ever love another, and for sure never lay with anyone else.

Days had passed. All beginning and ending the same. A tumultuous journey that seemed to never end. A ray of sun reflected off the beads of sweat that poured profusely from his forehead. Georgia heat is a force to be reckoned with, but he was used to it. "Used to the world being ugly". But he marched on, killing a few stragglers along the way. It bugged him that he had yet to see a human, although it was probably a good thing. This apocalypse had its definite way of bringing out either the worst or the best in people. Beth had told him once, when they were shacked up in the moonshine still, that she believed maybe this was all a test of human reaction and integrity. And survival, obviously. He loved her philosophical view, and could listen for hours to that angel voice with a southern drawl, constantly talking with her hands and showing all kinds of emotions on that porcelain face of hers. God he wanted to see her alive, just one more time at least. He fought back tears as he approached one of those goddamned terminus signs. He flipped it off as he walked past, remembering what Beth said about the human reaction to catastrophic events. People eating people. Daryl felt a shiver of disgust overcome his body as he heard a loud crunching of leaves approaching his direction quickly. Very quickly. He dove behind a tree and tried to gain a visual. He could hear that it was someone running fast, breath panting. His gut almost turned inside out from a weird feeling he had never felt before. It freaked him out, which takes a lot in any other situation. He stepped out from his hidimg spot , deciding to risk it. If it was a bad person, why are they running and panting as if they fear something? Or someone... He just felt he had to help. And thats when his whole world crashed repeatedly and his brain failed at making sense... The only physical sensation he could feel was the pain when his knees hit the ground with a heavy force. "A test? God don't do this to me. No facades. Please no test. No more tests," he cried aloud, tears making trails down his dirt -caked face.


	7. Archer's Angel

Archer's Angel

Daryl didnt know how long he had been on his knees, didn't know if he was going crazy. He was seeing things. Maybe he had been out here too long. Hell, they all had. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake his vision back into focus. As he attempted to make sense of this crazy mirage his hearing finally decided to cooperate as he heard a man yelling in a terrified voice. "I said son, are you good people? I don't want to kill you, now you hear me? Do you hear me? I got to get this girl help. Either speak or I shove this staff through your heart there!" Daryl looked up at this man, covered in blood and ready to strike. But that's not why he couldn't seem to form an answer- the girl. It was her. Beth lay on a homemade cot in a makeshift wheelbarrow. He shook his head again, meeting the mans intense stare. "It can't be. It, its her. But I saw her go down. She was shot. She-" Morgan stopped Daryls words, looking just as freaked out about meeting this man who at the moment looked defeated. "Wait, wait. Son are you Daryl? Um uh Dixon?" Daryl felt faint. How is this happening? And worst of all, he left her alone-and alive. "Son I need you to focus. I have to help her. We don't have time for this. Ill explain it on the way," Daryl couldnt form a word to save his life. He knew finding her as a walker would kill him, but this? He didn't know How to feel anything but numb.

After miles of silence, Daryl still hadn't looked in her direction. He didn't want this to be a dream. But he also couldn't deal knowing he left her- they left her. Alive. " She talks about you a lot. Has since I found her. Sweet girl. Tough girl," Morgan kept his gaze forward but smiled at how tough she really was. Daryl finally smiled a halfsmile, remembering how far she had come since the farm. "How? I still don't get it. I carried her in my arms. She was lifeless after that bitch cop shot her," He hung his head, trying to avoid having those memories flood his brain. "I found her being held captive by some garbage looking folks. She looked worse for wear, confused. I got her out then she told me bout the gunshot, her rehab with some doc at Grady. Boy the doc there pulled some miracles. At first she had speech problems, coordination was off. Often struggled to find words, but months and months she said, working towards her rehabilitation. Girl wouldn't give up. Stubborn thang. I figured that one out quickly" Morgan laughed, Daryl smiled. His girl. She fought so hard. And he wasn't there. "But she regained it all. Constantly sang, talked about you and how you saved her. Wrote in that damn journal just because she worked diligently to grasp the coordination to hold a pen again. And she did. She always defeated, ways overcame. To me she was a sign, one of hope in this fucked up world. She made me a believer again. All I wanted to do before her was kill. I cleared. I was a sick man. My brain jus succumbed to the horrors of the dead rising and taking all that I cared for, away from me." Morgans face showed his pain, his journey and losses. "Let me guess, she taught you there are still good people," Daryl could actually hear her voice resonate through his brain, making all those memories bubble to the top. Morgan immediately laughed and shook his head in agreement. "So what happened after? I mean why is she like this now?" Daryl had yet to pull strength to look upon her face, but he was trying. "We tried to find shelter in a store. She wasn't payin no 'ttention and a walker fell onto her and a glass case broke her fall. She be ok, but needs stitches. A lot of em. I gotta get her back to that doc she talked 'bout." Morgan picked up the pace, seeing a road sign with a large H on it. Daryl watched his feet as they continued on. He hadnt been there to protect her, it was his fault she experienced all the painful terrors. "She talk about anyone else? Our family?" Daryl asked, noticing Morgan's confused look. "Naw, made it seem like it was just you and her ," Daryl was happy she talked highly of him, but hoped she hadn't forgot them all. Although they made him leave her body. And no-one wanted to go back. Maybe she could sense that. "We got a big group. Her sister, Rick.."Daryl barely got his name out and morgan stopped in his tracks. "What did you say? Rick? Grimes?" Daryl looked confused but as they connected all the dots both were amazed at their luck. "See Daryl, this girl is special." "I know." Daryl said, finally looking back to see that golden hair move with the breeze and a few strands that kissed her face. She really was an angel, only now, one that could walk the earth with a broken archer.


	8. Oh

"Oh"

Grady stood towering, just as Daryl remembered it. How could he not? It had been the worst day of his life. Very few walkers scooted around, as he cleared the way for Morgan to pull Beth to the door. Taking a deep breath, Daryl reached down and picked Beth up, exactly how he had several times before. She was skinnier, bloody, but God she was beautiful. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead as he caudled her as gently possible with the immense number of glass pieces stuck in her back. He wished it was him instead of her. She was good. She had told Morgan Daryl saved her, but Daryl knew otherwise. She saved him. Morgan grinned, realizing the love Daryl showed her, even in her unconscious state. It reminded him of his wife, but Beth showed him to remember his time with her, and to keep her memory alive through service to others.

It only took one hard kick from Daryls huge booted foot to the doors of Grady. He was surprised to find noone on guard. He hoped they werent too late. Sprinting and ignoring his aching back, he quickly ascended the staircase he not so long ago slowly carried her lifeless body down. "Stop right there, mister!" A quiet womans voice yelled as they entered Beth's old ward. The short woman stood exactly where Beth's lifeless body bled out onto the floor. Quicky she recognized Beth and was radioing the doctor immediately. Daryl felt relief. There would be no fight here rodah, and he could still save her...

"Strip her, I need a line, normal saline running wide open, as many suture kits possible, iv demerol, and any blood bank reserves left. Now!!" Daryl faintly remembered the tall lanky man, that day, and complied. Daryl started removing her shoes, socks until Dr. Edwards stopped him. "Son I need u to move. Let us handle this ," Daryl was enraged, "the hell you will. You aint undressin her! Now move ill do it or ill break your nose along with those dorky ass glasses," Daryl couldn't bear exposing her that way and frankly was scared to do it himself. This wasnt how he had imagined seeing Beth's naked body. "Daryl, he can help. Let him help," Morgan tried reasoning but it was a pointless act. The doctor stepped out to allow him to undress her, with only the female nurses starting Her lines given permission to stay.

Nervously but slowly he removed her blood wrenched shirt and dirty bra. Her back was covered with shards of glass, it looked rough. He tried not noticing how perfect her breasts were, and her long legs and nice ass. But he was a man, after all. But quickly he snapped out of it and worked to get her ready on her stomach. She groaned as he moved her and just as he had covered her, those baby blues shot open. He froze like a scared animal, happy but lost at the same time. But instead of confusion, crying out in pain, or fighting him, she smiled. "Oh," she whispered and closed her eyes as the demerol filled her veins. Daryl lost it. The tears couldn't be stopped and his joy contained. He knew what that "oh" meant. He knew his girl was gonna make it.

Morgan walked Daryl to a sitting area where that same girl cop brought them water and canned peas. "Sorry. We have to ration to keep helping others." Daryl nodded a thanks to her as the men gulped down the food,as they hadn't eaten in days. "Shes gonna make it Daryl," Morgan placed his hand on Daryls shoulder. All he could do was nod, he most definitely couldn't lose her now. She smiled at him. She warmed his cold broken heart with that 3 second smile and that small word. "Oh"... Yeah, she knew back then his feelings for her. Now she just needed to get through this and wake up. Morgan could read his face and offered comfort in eight simple words," The new world is gonna need Beth Greene."


	9. A Force

A Force

Two hours passed and Daryl paced the entire time until Dr Edwards came out of Beth's room. He was covered in blood and looked exhausted. "Shes gonna be ok. Ive never saved the same person twice before, damn the girl is relentless. She has close to two hundred stitches in her back, four staples to the back of her head, and maybe twenty on each arm. She got lucky. Again." Edwards smiled as Daryl extended his hand to thank him. "Sorry, um, doc, she jus-" Dr Edwards stopped him and smiled. "Beth is a special girl. She helped others during Dawns reign. She deserves to live more than anyone. And no apology needed. She spoke fondly of you. I kinda got a feeling she loved you in that way. I understand," Daryl nodded in appreciation and quickly made his way to her room. As he entered, he just stood there, watching her sleep peacefully. He could feel his heart almost explode thinking of what she would say when she awoke. The doctor told him her back would be badly scarred, ironic how their suffering would match in the way of ugly little lines puffed up on thier skin.

Slowly he made his way and sat on the chair next to her bed. He took her small, delicate hand in his rough ones and prayed. Prayed for the first time in his life to let him keep her this time. He wouldn't fail her again. "Oh," he heard as he opened his eyes and met her crystal blues. He smiled and exhaled deeply, feeling tears involuntarily pour down his face. "Was Daryl Dixon, big bad archer of the apocalypse actually prayin'?" She squeezed his hand and smiled that damn intoxicating smirk. He felt weak. He didn't know how to do this. She tried to move and winced in pain," hey hey jus be still. You just got stitched back together girl," her stubbornness amused him. "More pain meds?" He asked as she declined. "I don't want to sleep anymore. I wanna see your face, Mr. Dixon." He felt what he thought to be anxiety and butterflies eating his stomach away from the inside. Hands balmy and sweat forming everywhere, all that was missing were pimples all over his face and he would be no different from a high school virgin. "Girl you are stuck with me now." She smiled quickly remembering Morgan. "Morgan, is he?" "Outside in the waiting room. That's the same Morgan that Rick told us about. He saved you," both smiled and agreed how small the world must be. He then explained everything he went through, as did she. He also apologized non stop for leaving her, each time being silenced by her shushing him. "You're here now. We are here." She reached under her and pulled out those silver wings she almost died for and placed them in his hand. He examined them closely, carefully rubbing his fingers over the indentions that formed the wings. He smiled and shook his head. "Girl, what am I gonna do with you? Cuz I know I can't do anything without ya," he reached and glided his thumb along her cheekbone, down to the one busted spot on her lower lip. Her expression changed to nervousness, but she slowly parted her lips. "Daryl?" He heard a hitch in her voice and retracted his hand. "No, don't move. Just-kiss me?" Her cheeks were flushed to match the red drape around her hospital bed. He swallowed hard, and felt as if he couldn't move. But he was moving, towards Beth Greene. Towards those lips he had yearned to kiss for so long. Slowly, he took her bottom lip in sweetly, carefully. He could feel his heart pound, not knowing she was feeling the same. He easily led her into a full kiss, tasting the metallic taste of blood from her injury, though she didn't even wince, only allowed his kiss to deepen. They were in an alternate universe, feeling new sensations as thier tongues met, encircling, deepening the kiss. Their first kiss. He ran his hand through her silky strands, holding his other hand on her cheek. Both were breathing deeply and wanted more. But not here.

After what felt like an eternity that still wasn't quite long enough, Morgan and Dr Edwards entered the room. After apologizing, they all discussed her care plan and when they could get back to Alexandria. Daryl told Beth all about it, loving how excited she felt at a normal life for once. She was a bit nervous, though, but he assured her she was all that mattered to him, that he wouldn't leave her. Ever. They would have to, of course, stay at Grady until she healed a bit, but they would head out soon.

Grady was so different without Dawn, they were helping people, not slaving them. Their accommodations were even better than Daryl had before the Apocalypse.

Their entire stay at Grady, Daryl never left her side, and they found it hard to unlock thier lips from each other. Daryl slept next to her nightly, never pushing any boundaries. Altough both were aching for it. Beth couldnt help but be amused every morning when she could feel him against her back. She couldn't believe he wanted her. He was the only one who ever saw her as more than a teenager. Daryl may of been older, but socially and mentally he was the same as her. Simply from all the abuse from his brother and dad. They belonged together. He wanted her more than his own life.

A month later, Beth was slowly getting used to her scars, letting Daryl massage cream onto them. "Daryl?" She shyly asked as he ran his rough hands over her back scars. "Yeah?" He was focusing on her care, trying really hard to not get, well, really hard. Wasnt working for him, though. "Um, I think I should tell you something. I'm, um, a virgin. I don't have a clue about any of this. Except that I'm with the right man. I'm scared I won't be good enough for you," Daryl was taken aback, trying to fumble with his words and not fuck it up. "Beth, youre perfect. Truth? I'm a virgin too. I'm clueless besides what I've seen and read. And I wont ever force anything, that's your call. I got my girl back, I can kiss her anytime, I actually sleep good with her by my side. You're perfect. If you do decide to, it will be the blind leading the blind, so don't worry. I'm still in shock you would want a man like me," he continued with her back cream until she turned to face him, this time dropping the sheet revealing her breasts. He gasped and started stumbling his words. "Girl... Do that without warning and my heart might croak out. God you're beautiful," he was panicking, hyperventilating and studdering all in an oddly calmed chaos of emotions. "A man like you, Daryl Dixon, is the greatest kind God makes. And somehow you're mine. And I'm yours. And I want all of you, if you will allow," she was speaking so calmly yet her insides felt knotted and crazy. She had never been so bold. She didnt know how he would take it, but she knew he was all she wanted. He allowed himself, finally, to just look at her. "I know, they aren't exactly big or great or anythin'" "Beth, you're perfect. More than perfect." Daryl leaned into her closer, tracing her collarbone down to her breasts, moving a thumb over her hardened nipple, hearing her release a gasp, causing him to stop abruptly, afraid he went too far. "Don't stop," her eyes were full of passion, unlike anything he had ever seen. She was intoxicating. He couldnt contain himself anymore and cupped her face while taking her lips into his, crashing hard like waves off a hurricane. Tongues intertwining, she reached to remove his shirt. "Beth, are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to regret this and I want you so bad right now you have to say stop or I won't and wont mean to," he honestly confessed, feeling so much arousal it hurt. "I want you. Now." She was clawing at him just to be as close as humanly possible, climbing onto his lap. He had never seen her be so confident in herself before, and it just turned him on more. He gently stood up, holding her legs around his waist, kissing her deeply like his life depended on her kiss. He easily laid her back, making sure her injuries could handle his weight. His lips moved from her mouth, down her neck making her beg for more. Taking her nipple between his teeth gently, he worked magic he never knew he had. He continued a trail to her belly button and the rim of her barely there panties. Slowly he slipped them off revealing her blonde curls already wet in anticipation for him. This only put him in overdrive further. He moved his mouth down inside her thighs, listening to her moans that drove him crazy. He wanted in her right then, but he wanted to give it all to her. He let instincts take over as his hot mouth met her clit, making her squirm and moan louder. "Girl you're killing me," "don't stop!" She urged begging for more even going so far as to push his head back down. He was loving this take charge attitude and he just knew this had to be heaven. He continued with his tongue, then gently slipping a finger inside her. Shit she was tight. And fuck he wanted her. Her moans and gasps elevated, and he knew she was close. She had never felt such pleasure, even the few times she tried herself. It felt like she would explode. "Wait,I I'm I don't know something is about to happen, " she was worried she may pee on him, or be gross, which would petrify her. "Its normal. Let it go trust me," he continued pushing her towards the edge. "Oh God Daryl. Fuck!" That did it. He couldn't get out of his pants fast enough. Dirty words from a pretty mouth. She rode out her first orgasm and immediately wanted more. She sat up to help him with his belt, and when his very large member sprung out she gasped. "Will it hurt?" She asked reaching to encircle him with her small hand. "Yeah, jus say stop and I will. I promise," it took all he had to not cum when her hand touched him, but he let her. She leaned in to reciprocate but he stopped her. "I want you now, Beth" gently laying her on her back. Damn she was wet and thier bodies were on fire. He slowly slid into her a little at a time so she could adjust, and it hurt like hell to her but also felt great. "You good, baby Girl?" He caressed her cheek and ran his other hand around her breast. "Yeah keep on its perfect," he kissed her deeply, trying so hard not to cum already but hell, he had never felt anything like this his entire life. He wanted to stay just like that forever. Forever kissing and making love to Beth Greene. Their kiss grew deeper and slower, more passionate as he gently pushed in and out of her sweetness. It didn't take long before she was cumming again, much to his surpise. He always read how hard it was for women to reach orgasm during the actual act. But her groans grew deeper and she nipped his bottom lip on accident as he felt her spasm all around his cock, sending him over the edge with her. Both saw stars as they rode out the intense simultaneous orgasms. After what felt like years, Daryl found her lips again, sweetly kissing her swollen mouth. He brushed her sweaty hair from her face and looked into her eyes. She appeared completely intoxicated, happy and calm. "Beth, I love you. So much. Have for a while. Now you have me completely addicted to you and I never want to be without you. You don't have to say it back, but girl, you're a force I wanna be caught in all the time." Tears started flowing from her eyes and she pulled him in for another kiss, then whispered "I love you too. And had I known you could cause this fire inside me, I woulda jumped you at the farm," she giggled. "No wonder people can't get enough of this," Daryl agreed and slid out of her slowly, noticing a lot of blood. "Its normal, trust me," he assured her as she started to be a bit self conscious. "Oh. Ok. So I'm not gross then?" She shyly asked. "No baby. Far from it. You taste like honey," he smiled at her and kissed her again before dressing to get her meds and some food for them. He took one last look at the gorgeous blonde he had just made love to, totally unaware he was watching her, as she brushed her hair and laid back like the goddamn goddess she was. "Yep. You're a force, girl." He whispered to himself as he left their room.


	10. The Best of Me

The Best of Me

"Hey doc, Beths ready for her meds," Daryls little pep in his step didn't go unnoticed. Morgan sat next to Edwards looking through some art books and made sure to give Daryl a mischievous grin. Daryl could feel his face turn blood red especially when he remembered Beth had accidentally bit his lip. His hand reached to touch his mouth out of reflex and the other two men burst into laughter. "Shut the fuck up immature assholes. Wheres the damn meds. And mind your business!" His temper only added fuel to the fire. "Man we apologize. The walls are real thin here, and that's the most entertainment we've had here since we pranked Shepherd and hid her clothes," Edwards took his glasses off to wipe his eyes. "Real mature. Don't dare say a word to Beth. None y'alls business," he yanked the pills from him and stomped to the food supply before he could return to Beth. He was pissed for them joking about it, to him it was special and meant the world to them both. He hadn't realized Beth was that loud, they really had been in thier own little bubble. He grabbed thier food and stuff for a shower and quickly returned to his beauty.

He quietly slipped into thier room, stopping briefly to admire his woman. Wrapped very loosely in a thin sheet, she was writing in her journal. All he could think was how much he really loved this woman. Even without sex, he was so wrapped around her little finger it was crazy. If Merle were here, he wouldn't let up on jokes. But he honestly didnt care. Didn't care about what the family back home would say, either. He still hated Maggie for not trying harder for her sister. But even worse than her, Sasha was the bitch who knocked him out so they could pry Beth's body from him to begin with. He knew they all thought she was gone, hell so did he. But the point was she deserved to be brought home and honored like she worked so hard to do whenever one of thier ownmet an untimely demise. But when they get back to the Safezone, he would make it work.

"Hungry, baby girl?" He startled her a bit, she must of been in deep thought writing to notice he had been admiring her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Got meds, peaches, and shower stuff. Figured it might be nice to relax in a hot shower before we are on the road for a while with nowhere to wash," he smiled noticing how thankful she was that he was so thoughtful. "Are you tryin to seduce me again with a shower, Mr Dixon?" She mischeviously grinned and accepted the pills and food. He smiled at her and shook his head in amusement. "Well, um yeah! I could look at your beautiful perfect body all day, baby girl. I still think I'm dreaming to of deserved this. Growing up, love wasn't around in my house. My dad hit my mom. Mom hit dad. They were always screwin round on each other.I never understood how anyone would marry someone then treat them like shit. That's why I never dated. Merle would throw girls at me and tell me if I didn't fuck em he would beat my ass for being a pussy. But I just couldn't. I'd sneak em out and say I fucked em just to get him off my back." Daryls expression went a bit dark as he reminisced bad memories he wished he could just forget. Beth set aside her food and stood in front of him, dropping the sheet that covered her naked body. His eyebrows raised and he quickly forgot his demons that were trying real hard to overtake his mood. "That's why we make good memories to replace bad ones. I love you, Daryl Dixon. I won't ever hurt you, besides maybe a little bite here and there," she made him laugh and he again felt actual love. And damn it was nice to be happy. Finally. "Come 'ere my sexy girl. Been too long since you kissed me," he picked her up, wrapping those long legs around his center and walked her to the shower, kissing those perfect lips the whole way. Daryl turned the shower on to heat up and before he could turn around she was on her knees in front of him, relieving his hardened cock from the confines of his jeans. "Baby you ain't gotta get on your knees for me," he lifted her chin upwards to meet his gaze. "Daryl, please let me? I want to. This is about us not just me. Relax, but if I do it wrong plz show me how. I wanna make you feel as good as you made me," before he could protest anymore she was flicking her tongue around the head of his dick. "Oh fuck, Beth!" He had to steady himself with both hands against the shower wall. It was almost too much, then she took as much of him as possible in her mouth and he let out a throaty grumble that made Beth feel proud. She had no clue what she was doing, but he liked it obviously. He was panting hard and shaking, finally stopping her. "I need you NOW," he swiftly lifted her against the wall and entered her as slowly as possible, she was still sore but paid no attention. Watching him be so aroused by her made her want it even more. Thier kisses were hard and deep, and when he flicked her clit with his free hand as he rocked in and out of her slick mound she came long and hard. Her contracting around him again pushed him over his brink and he spilled all inside of her. "I'm sorry Beth did I hurt you? I got too caught up in you. That mouth of yours... Should be illegal cuz damn I'm addicted," he gently kissed her as she assured him she was fine and wanted it just as much. "People dont always make love slow right? Its ok to fuck too, silly. God it was great too. I believe I'm quite addicted to you as well." They shared a long intimate kiss as they stood under the hot water cascading over their bodies. "Baby you're the best of me. Marry me?" He lovingly asked between soft kisses. Beth smiled, happier than she had ever been. Tears fell from her blue eyes as she squealed, "yes!!!!" Relieved he smiled and they made love longer and more passionately than even the first time. And to think, he waited this long to look for her. He was gonna marry Beth Greene and make her as happy as humanly possible. Oh, and pity for whoever would dare stand in his way or hurt his bride.


End file.
